


Zero Two Relieves Some Stress

by GOLDEXP



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anime, Biting, Blow Job, Breeding, Choking, Demon, Dominance, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Monster Girl, Vaginal Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDEXP/pseuds/GOLDEXP
Summary: Zero Two gives into the more primal side of her klaxosaur blood. Due to the klaxosaur bloodline and how it seems to effect each person uniquely, Zero Two's klaxosaur form grows an interesting feature. Lust overcoming her, she takes it out on the girl who has been peskiest and nosiest around the home, Ichigo. Hoping that her lovely darling won't mind, she confronts Ichigo and hopes that whatever consequences that may happen can be ignored if she breaks her hard enough.





	Zero Two Relieves Some Stress

Ah, man. My head is only getting more and more tight as the days go by. No matter what I do, no matter how many klaxosaurs me and Darling kill... I'm starting to feel that dreaded feeling again. That feeling of having all of my faith in the world being torn out of my chest, thrown into a fire, and watching it wither away into smoke. 

Yes, that feeling. The feeling of turning into one of those things. I see how Darling looks. I see his kindness sometimes, and it sickens me. That I'll never be like him. Or that he was like me once, but now is happy with the rest of them. Family. Friends? What are those things? I only need my Darling. I see how humans try to tear away those words, the idea of family and friends, in order to beat the klaxosaurs. I'll never understand it, family or friends, or why a human would want to get rid of it if it's the only key to happiness in this world.

My darling is my everything, but I'd never admit that. He needs to be pushed and prodded, because he's that type of boy.

This feeling drives me to do things no human could ever forgive me for, but I don't mind it necessarily if -they- judge me. But if my Darling were to leave again, well...

Truly I'd cease to care.

It's late at night, and in the dusty attic to which I've been taken home with, I look in the window to see my reflection. But to be honest. I hate it. I wish I would punch this window and have all of the pieces fall to the ground, out of sight. I see what's in the reflection. My horns, usually bearably small, now about three to four inches protruding from my headband. I see my eyes have also dulled in color a bit, and have grown more slitted. I snarl at what is front of me, and I see my sharp, pointy fangs.

I look like I eat things raw. What's the point anymore?! And if Darling kissed me, I'd hurt him for sure. Of course that's the case. I'm a dangerous monster. 

He wouldn't find it in him to love all of this, every human is scared by something that can hurt them, and I'm definitely half the monster he fights every single day. If a kiss is really a thing between two people who are special for each other, then he'll never be able to do it if I look like... Just that. A monster.

My back is starting to hurt. I rub it and push against it really hard until I feel my spine crack into place. I feel my entire body break into hives. No way. 

This feeling means that. Oh right. I haven't killed nearly enough. So I'm going to have to... Give in, a little bit. Forgive me, Darling.

This feeling is good. It's been a while since I've given in to it to this extent. I feel my skin start turning from it's usual white, to a more reddish color. My nails only grow more and more. And my horns feel like it's ripping my skull apart. Wait a second, this hurts.

Shit! This hurts like hell.

My skin is burning! Everyone's sleeping, so I...

I bite down into the pillow case. The sensation makes me shriek, which muffles properly. I see my slobber now, no human salivates this much, especially not in pain. Because the view I see of my drool as my entire body sears through every bit of comfort within me, I focus on that, which just brings more pain, I come to realize in this neverending haze of agony.

But still. After an unknown amount of time, to which I couldn't begin to count, the pain subsides to which I'm able to relax.

I ache all over. My body, which I know is well formed and attractive, hasn't changed so much in frame. But yet, I slump into my bed, sweat now coating the top of my sheets. 

I was temporarily able to forget it all in all of that white searing fire. But now as I recover, I just feel rage, my pink bangs messily obscuring a lot of my perfect vision. In fact, I'm sure I'm even more angry now. Damn sure of it! I growl, as I had known this would happen if I gave in, but I still need to feed.

I get up swiftly, even though I haven't thought out anything concrete. I grind my teeth as I look at my feet. I can't put on my slippers now! My crooked feet and razor sharp toenails would never be able to walk in human footwear.

What to do? What to do?

I feel the urges heighten further, and damn does it feel great. I can barely remember why I don't do this all the time! Oh right, Darling.

Darling, forgive me... But I have to.

I look down at my crotch, and feel -it-. My cock. I rub it through my pajamas. It's there, for sure! I can't let Darling see me with this, or know I have it, yet.

Hopefully he'd like me even if I had this normally, but it's too much when we haven't done anything like what is in those erotic books.

I can't feel comfortable touching myself in this stuffy attic! I have too much damn energy welling inside of my body to settle with such a cramped area.

My body feels just right, being this limber and full of much more raw -energy and power-. I peel over the top half of myself and get on all fours. I'm not bigger or anything, but being on all fours is almost natural, and I like being able to move like this.

I open the door to my room with my feet quickly, and then get back in position. I want to strip. I should do that. But what if one of those meatbags sees me like -this-? They'll make an obnoxious noise and I'll want to rip their throats out.

Scampering down the stairs, I make it to the wash room. I make almost no sound as I bound and leap like a wild animal around the halls. I was about to go blindly in, but...

... 

Of course -she's- here.

Every time I want to vent. 

Every time I want to be with Darling.

She's there, looking at me like I'm an animal about to go loose any second.

This bitch.

Right now, she'd be right, though.

I look as I see the small girl through my perceptive eyes. Yes. She's in her pajamas too. I'm barely breathing as I observe her without her changing her expression one bit to put on a brave face as the "leader".

Pathetic and weak. Beautiful blue hair runs down her face. She has a look of distress as she mutters something to herself. But I can make it out, just barely. My ears are way better than humans. 

Splashing water onto her face, Ichigo speaks: "Stupid nightmare... Zero Two... Please, please... You've been really awful lately. Don't hurt Hiro." 

I tear into the rug with my nails as I hear this. I want to yell at her. But I need to hear -more-. I want to hear everything this little prey has to say.

"Nngh..." She slaps water onto her face. "Everything is growing more and more difficult. And people keep on asking more from us... I don't know how much more they can ask from me. F-From us, right?"

She corrects it from "me" to "us." Even this virtuous leader is a bit selfish in actuality, hm?

"I wish Hiro would see how she's been more properly... Is it... But that doesn't mean I can't worry about how they are together as partners, still... Nn..." 

I feel the urge to run forward and start eating her. It'd probably be so satisfying to consume her.

But... More. I feel my blood... Start to warm in my temper. But it feels good. Say more bad things, you mousy little piece of trash. It'll make...

I can't kill her. Darling would...

"Too stuffy in here..." She suddenly whines under her breath as she slips off her pajama top. Rising it above her head, my eyes narrow quickly at the sight. I wait for her to expose her chest, and when she does...

My cock twitches, naturally.

This bitch is so flat, she doesn't even need to wear a bra. I knew it. I knew it. Isn't that hot?! I can't fight these feelings anymore dammit.

I stand up, and lurk into the door frame. I see her cover up, and put on a rather defensive expression, one full of built up confidence and an obvious projection of what she'd say to me if I ever encountered her alone going automatically into her head.

But she probably doesn't expect my intentions, hm? I smirk real wide, my fangs poking out from my mouth.

"Zero Two..." She begins. It's dark, she hadn't turned on the light in the bathroom in hopes of not waking anyone up. What a considerate little girl. But she can't see how I've changed, and all she see's is my frame. That makes it so perfect, I applaud you, you fodder.

"Say, what are you doing in the bathroom so late at night? Eat something bad?" I say. I really want to pounce on her. Rip her arms from her chest and get a better luck at...

"N-no... I had a bad dream, and... I had to pee." A lie and a truth. To think miss perfect leader would be able to lie so well! I feel like laughing.

Oh shit, I did!

I giggle, and as it comes from my mouth it sounds so deliciously powerful, like I'm a hyena laughing at a corpse.

"I saw you talking to yourself, what was all that, about me and Darling?" I ask.

"Well, it's as you heard... Zero Two you need to-"

I walk into the room and close the door behind us slowly. She sees this and looks frightened, naturally. I lock the door too. She must know something bad has to happen.

Quickly she turns around and looks to the window without saying anything. Even now, she wishes not to wake up her classmates with a yell. Or maybe she just doesn't know how.

"Say, can you close that window for me."

I say.

"W-why lock the door? I... Look, I don't dislike you! I think you're really talented, and beautiful. Hiro seems to find purpose in being around you, but still..."

I look at her flatly. Oh no little piece of meat. I'll make you squeal. I wonder if even in this dim moonlight she can see my thoughts through the expression on my face.

"Zero Two... Y-You look..."

I walk forward. You know what? She didn't obey me! I've listened to you enough. I already know what you're going to say!

-Like a monster, right?-

I pick her up by the neck. Her throat is so thin and frail. I could kill her by snapping it. But to be honest, even now, I feel like doing that is too emotionless. Even if she's a bitch and a little animal who sticks her nose into me and my Darlings business even though we're both clearly happy by ourselves... I know she's just trying to protect her friend.

But Ichigo, I'll put you properly in your place, and I hope you'll never complain again. I'm thinking of you just begging from now. Wouldn't that be such a great feeling? To watch you grovel. Kiss my feet. Mm...

I feel my length grow in my pants. But I realize I've been strangling her this entire time. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and she's kicking me.

I look at my meal. She's quite alluring. From her short blue hair, down to her cute button nose. I see her wide eyes now leaking tears. Soft biteable lips. Round chin. Flat chest. Her breasts probably haven't grown in yet. Or maybe she's just unlucky. I see her puffy nipples, so I know she's not enjoying it. Of course she wouldn't be, I haven't put her on my cock yet. And look at that belly button. I see she's starting to roll her eyes up, so I...

I take one hand off her neck and poke her belly button. She looks down and regains some air. I hear her do gasping heaves. She's about to say something, and loud.

I take my other hand off her neck and grab her jaw.

"Wait, wait, wait... Don't yell..."

"Zero Two... Why..." She starts to cry in earnest now. Ichigo looks like something truly pitiful. I let go of her jaw and let her slump to the ground on her knees.

"Don't yell..." I worn her with a snarl. I can see those teary eyes taking in my frame once again, confirming what she saw as I was choking the lights out of her. Mm, I can see it, her red blood dripping down her neck. My nails are sharp, hm?

"W-what did I do...? I want to be your friend, Zero Two. Please... We can..." She gets up suddenly and wraps her arms around my stomach. It was warm and cute, and I can feel those budding breasts touch my stomach as she falls into me.

"We can be friends...!" She finishes. I let out a little snicker, because I find it quite humorous. I thought of lots of things she might do before I really go hard on her, but this wasn't one of them. 

To be honest, I feel a lot of my rage drain away. Even as a monster... I suppose killing a human so entertaining would be a waste, right? Especially if Darling likes her. And if she could make things interesting.

But even without a lot of that rage. I'm a freak. And you know what? I don't care if she hurts right now. And I want to make sure I sully her... Beautiful body. 

I was thinking about it just now, and she really is gorgeous, huh?

More reason to make sure she submits, can't have Darling even think giving in to her when his sexual nature comes out.

I pat her short, silky hair.

"If we're friends, get on your knees okay, Ichigo?"

I use her name. I bet she likes that.

Suddenly she nods on my stomach and kneels, releasing me. As she sits, she starts covering up her bits once more.

I suddenly wiggle down my bottoms. I see how my bulge looks inside of my small panties. It must be a shock to see something that's not hers there where mine is, especially considering the girls take baths together. But honestly, a parasite wouldn't even know about male anatomy.

"W-what? Why are you stripping?" I see her eyes look up in worry. A part of her must know something is wrong. 

"Aren't we friends now? You shouldn't be embarrassed." I say as I slip down my underwear.

That's right. As I slip my panties down, my cock bursts out into the open air. It's about eight inches long if I had to estimate. It's the odd red color the rest of my body is. With two rather swollen testicles right there at the bottom of my length. It's pretty thick. I'd assume it's bigger than Darlings, or anyone else in the house. Or maybe in general.

"You'll see. Have you seen this thing before?" I ask.

She looks a bit repulsed. She scoots back.

"N-No... What is that, Zero Two?"

I grab her shoulder. With my nails digging into her small frail bone, I push her towards me. I pushed her forward so fast that her face slaps into my penis, even though I'm pretty sure she wanted to avoid that skin to skin contact.

"It's warm, Zero Two. Is this a klaxosaur thing?" She asks analytically, trying to ignore the blush running towards her cheek to ask me. Stupid bitch. I know for a fact that her primal instinct knows that she feels attracted to it. Don't ignore it. Well, even if you do, it doesn't matter really.

"Do you see my teeth?" I open my mouth to show her my canines. "Show me yours." This is the easiest way to do it, I think?

She looks confused, but with all of the weird things happening, and me having had choked her earlier, she obeys. Good. She's learning quick. 

I see her blunt teeth and her tongue. Her mouth looks pillowy and wet. This is totally where my cock is gonna go.

"Mm, open wide." I grab my cock and line the tip up with her mouth. Her eyes goes wide before I even in put it near her. Suddenly, the tip touches her tongue and she tries to back away. It immediately feels blissful. You aren't getting out of this now, insect. Grabbing a fistful of her hair I spear my penis down her throat. I realize immediately that I went in so rough, that... Her mouths muscles repulse the invader. I think she knows not to bite. I hear her start to gag as my cock slides down her throat.

Spit and slobber suddenly starts to pool around my cock. Her wide, scared eyes look so hot, and her nose starts running immediately. Her tear stained face looks like it might be covered in some more liquid tonight.

My cock twitches in immense pleasure. "Fuck..." I mutter. That feels -nice-. Better than anything I thought it'd feel like. Way better than my hand, that's for sure.

She reaches out and starts to grab at my hips. My hips are quite wide and also thick. Even as she starts to scratch... Klaxosaur skin is resilient. There's no way mewlings of a cub like her could hurt me right now.

I thrust back. Drool covers my shaft. She looks relieved for a second... Before.... I slide right back into her mouth. I'm not letting you go that easy, Ichigo. I feel my balls slap against her chin. Mm, that's good.

"You're a little whore, you know? I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be licking my heel for the rest of your life. Begging for scraps..."

I want to continue, but, shit! This feels too good, doesn't it? I hear her try to speak around my penis, and -damn- does it nearly make me spill my cum all the way down her throat.

"You're wondering... What is this? This is sort of how humans have babies... This is meant for people you love... Like Darling... But I'm going to ruin you..." I have to make sure she -knows- that I'm being mean. That I'm taking something away from her.

I pull out suddenly. I want to see what her reaction is. Does she scream? Is her throat too hoarse to? Suddenly she starts coughing, a hacking, wheezing cough. She wants to take in air, but she also needs to cough. I see it again, tears.

I kneel down and pat her head. As she's wheezing, I can't help the idea. I bite her neck. I feel my fangs dig into her already scratched neck. I lick at the blood. And pull away. Those type of expressions seem to come and go right now.

I pick her up as she cries.

"Zero Two..." She begins.

"Hmm, what's the matter Ichigo?"

"That was, awful... Y-y-you... Please stop this."

"Let me tell you something funny, Ichigo." I want to humiliate her.

I start to strip my shirt from my body, my white bra being exposed to her. I feel like my breasts need to be out. And plus, this shirt will probably get annoying when I start going for lots of skin to skin contact.

I unhook my bra and let my breasts expose to the warm bathroom air. I'm glad it's in the middle of the night, so I can really play this out. I throw it... Where my pants are. It doesn't really matter right now.

"Babies are made when male stick their... Penis's into a woman's vagina. That's the other hole of your junk, Ichigo. It feels really good. But if I were to cum inside you, with -my-penis..." I'm a woman, by the way you bitch. "I'm not a boy though, I just happen to have one... You'd have a baby. That's how they make children. But it's -really- -really- important and special. But I'm going to make you mine, ok? Cry or fight as you like, you're going to get this." I gesture to my penis. It's quite magnificent that I'm able to do this, I think to myself with a smile. I nearly bite my lip so hard it could bleed.

It's a lot to take in for the hole in front of me. But I could practically see the horror and confusion mixing in her brain. I want to make that expression become more pronounced.

I grab her jaw and put it open, and slide my cock right back in. It feels so good. This is great. Damn, will Darling feel this good when we do it?

I thrust, not caring about the pace anymore.

Slap, slap, slap. My balls slap against her chin once more. But fucking her in such a static position starts to bore me. I grab her by the shoulder and lean her against the wall of the shower stall we're now in. My mind flickers a wicked quip, that I can't stop myself from my saying.

"Say, once we're done here, we're going to need that drain..." I'm going to cum... A lot. I can't imagine myself getting bored of this beautiful little bitches body.

I was going to break before moving her into the stall, but...

"Fuck, I'm going to cum...!" I announce loudly to her, as I grab her with both hands now and shove her face fully down onto my dick. With her wet face muscles constricted around my cock, I feel as her lips press against my pelvis, as if giving it a kiss. Her mouth can barely stretch enough to contain my width, and I see her eyes shut as goes limp at the sudden force to her body. 

A spill of my semen slides down her throat, a thick rope bounces against her throat, and she's forced to swallow. Then a second. A third. A fourth. Both the same potent size of the first spray. More continue. My Klaxosaur balls, with how much I've been edging myself out on this bitches throat makes this climax insane. More cum fills her throat, before she can even get down the last spurt, another spurt, just as potent, occupies the space more. As her eyes roll back into her head I'm a bit afraid I might need to help her prevent choking herself. But with a cough, my semen spills down her nose. Fucking insane. In my lust filled state, that's only the icing on top.

I suddenly start thrusting more into the spent girls throat. I feel the last dribbles of my orgasm start coming, way less noticeable than my loads at the start, and as I pull out a long, thick lair of saliva coats my cock, and drools down her chin. I slap my cock against her face and watch as the spittle and semen and starts to paint her perfect skin and delicate features. 

She coughs, and falls against the wall. She's having trouble breathing. I sit beside her and pat her stomach. 

All of my semen just went down into her stomach. She must be feeling even warmer now then before, hm?

I giggle at that thought.

"How do you feel...?" She's going to say awful. Of course she feels awful. But damn if that didn't feel good.

"L-like... hell... Zero Two..." She's still crying. Why? I've stopped fucking you. I purse my lips together and scowl.

"How did my cum feel going down your throat, be honest. You liked it bit, didn't you. This is what you're good for, anyways. Not leading. But being dominated."

I saw her expression go lax a bit as she processed my words. For the most part, she understood it. I don't think she quite got the beginning. I picked up one of my breasts and started tweaking a nipple. I want my cock to be rock hard for the next part.

"Cum. That white stuff that was going down your throat. If I cum inside your pussy, that will get you a baby. But down your mouth, it's just -all- pleasure."

I explain this to her. It'll be much more entertaining if she knows -every- -little- bit. If I can even introduce her to the terminology, then I can taunt her with the facts and gravity of the situation I can dangle over her.

"It felt, gross. I was going to puke... Zero Two... P-Please, if you let me go to bed, I'll promise not to tell Hiro or anyone, you're satisfied now, right? That cumming thing, you're done now, r-right?"

I was impressed she could still talk. I felt my eyebrows raise and my eyes widen. "Oh..." I say, of course she'd still not be compromising. 

I grab my penis once more and lay back. If she's not going to be wanting to do this, then if she tries to ignore it all, this is no fun, besides the simple pleasure of orgasming.

"Either you can get beaten, or just grab my penis. It's your choice. I promise I won't force you to do anything..." It's true. But if she chooses to get beaten, I'll just fuck her and see if her making her cum has her changing her tune. And if she chooses to touch my penis, maybe she'll start to like it.

Wait. Why am I starting to think about her feelings?

Now that I think about it... I lick my teeth, and touch my fang with my tongue. They're a -bit- smaller. My saurification is decreasing. I'm becoming less and less monster like?

Does this mean, I do care about this bitch a bit? Well, to be honest, it's probably just because she's pretty and Darling does like her.

As I laid down, my cock stood up proud. Ichigo took a lot of breathes to fill her lungs after the abuse.

"I'll touch it... Zero Two..." Ichigo said suddenly. It was a one or the other choice, but I guess she really wanted to do this after all. Fuck. Watching her as she gets down on all fours and crawls towards me. This girl is really trouble, isn't she?

A slender hand wraps around my thick cocks length. I can feel her warm palm rub it. I'm not going to let her make me cum like this, I have better pastures to move on to.

"Put your lips on it. That's right. How does it feel, Ichigo?" I antagonize her. That's right, you little minx. Tell me how much you're interested in it. I can see it on your expression already.

"It's, warm, and thick. Slimy too... From my... Spit... And your c-cum..." She seems to have gotten the message. It's because of the way I've been talking. She's quick to pick up.

"I can go now, right?" I grin wickedly. Even I know that lying to her like that is just plain cruel. But her seeing it and her eyes filling back up with tears, made it all worth it. I lunge forward and grab her hips. 

"On all fours, like before..."

"Zero Two...!" She tries to yell in a hoarse voice, cursing my name as she realize I lied to her. Her pajama bottoms cover the lower half of her body still, and they sit in that dirty, dirty shower stall.

I want to take them off.

I see through her pajama bottoms her nice butt. Her butt is small and bubbly, and probably rather unimpressive compared to my athletic and comparably more full rear end. But it was still the type of butt that would be clapping against my pelvis, and protected two precious holes that I'd use to get myself off and drive her wild.

She starts to squirm. I find it funny she started to do it now. I smile even wider and I feel my fangs ease off of my lip for once. I grab at her chest and then sit atop her. I don't put any weight behind it, but I can feel her start to settle down as she realizes I'm completely in the position to pin her right now.

I feel my long fingers and finger nails slide under the tight tops of her pajamas, tight to her body, but now being peeled off by my doing. As I unclouth the little lady, she lets out a small groan. I had told her earlier I intended to do something with her pussy, but I'm sure she understands sort of now, what I meant.

I can't believe it. Before when I saw the other meat bags bathing, I found their bodies uninteresting, and that I'd rather swim in a lake somewhere. But now seeing her butt, I felt immediately compelled to touch it.

I reached forward and grabbed her still pantied butt cheek, and clasped it in my hand. The soft skin was supple and warm, and jiggled pleasantly as I molded it. I hit her. I slapped her butt with an open palm and she whimpered.

"I'm... Not a child..." She complained.

"You're not." I agreed. Despite her flat features, her body shape, now looking at it naked, was one that was appealing in it's own right. But I should be more careful in praising her from now on.

I slipped down her white panties, that covered most of her skin, to see now...

Two tight, clean holes, one looking tight and puckered without being unsullied, and one now lightly coated in a hint of wetness from all of the confusing things happening to her.

I spread both rear cheeks and she let out a yelp.

"My... W-What is this, Zero Two? Why there?" Ichigo's voice was small, but she remained vigilant in trying to understand what was going on.

I poked at her butthole. It was so small and with the rest of her unsullied body, it looked a bit taboo to even touch it, but even so, that made it look appealing.

"W-wha- wh..." Ichigo couldn't even begin to understand, I looked past her body to see her face, flecked with a small bit of cum, and chin now covered with dry drool, burning with a bit of red in the pale moonlight.

"This is the hole you defecate out of, I know. Sometimes I forget even people like you even do things like that. It's cute, in it's own way." And looked unbearably tight. But I'll keep that to myself for now.

I grab my cock now. It was still coated in a lot of her spit, wet. Well if there was a better way to prepare her for losing her virginity, it'd be tell her, but what's the fun in that? I'll claim her, on my own accord. I'll make sure she's pumped nice and full. Yes, yes.

I slowly glided forward on target. She was so tight, even taking into account how slippery I am. Those lips of hers slowly peeled away, and I felt myself sinking in. Past a barrier as I started to put more and more pressure into the stealthy thrust, willing to claim her right here and now. And...

As I fully slapped into her pussy, she let out a soft moaning whine, and started to continue to let out a series of whimpering sounds. My cock slid through her tight, tight walls, and found purchase right at the entrance of what I presume to be her womb. The warmth burns my cock. The first pussy I've ever felt. She felt like a goddess of pure lust. Her virgin body contracting onto my sensitive member. I felt it throb desperately at the inexplicably, best sensation I've ever felt. This bitch... Her small body... I quickly pull out, and start spurting my load onto her butt. 

I can't cum inside yet. I need to make sure to let one out first. In the period between cumming, I'll start messing her up really bad while I can handle the pleasure. I need to make her squirm and submit. If I'm the one who can't hold out, what am I supposed to do? I want to make sure to make her drip full of my seed.

Luckily, that load wasn't much, but enough to make Ichigo raise her butt higher into the air. She let her cheek down onto the cold tile floor.

"Ohh... Why does that feel, o... It's... It's not bad... But ow... I'm bleeding, right? I'm bleeding, aren't I..." She whined as I got ready to claim her again. Looking down at the mess I made of her pale butt was good enough though. Dribbles of cum started to slide down her bubbly rear end, and drip onto the floor. Seeing her like this, vocal now... I'm supposed to make her lick at my toes after I'm done tonight! Don't talk, slut.

I grabbed at her hips and forced her up. She almost lost her balance at the sudden shift and all of the new sensations happening at once. I grab at her hand and press it against the wall. And then the other. I want to make sure she's pinned there. I'm taking her from behind, like the animal she deserves to be fucked like. Looking down, the claiming of her virginity did seem to make her bleed a little. As she positioned herself as I forced her to, I leaned down and licked up the trickling blood from her pussy. When I see blood from a juicy prey, I can't help myself.

I loom over her and spread my legs. They plant themselves firmly as I position herself properly in front of me, ready to breed this hole of hers. Bending, I grab at her neck and turn her head towards my face. Fuck yeah, I want to see her expression as I do it. I grab her neck, enough to get a grip on this ride, and enough to force her this way, but not enough to make her pass out. I want to see the moment she cums.

My cock is huge compared to the rest of my pelvis. This girl is going to start whaling as I give it to her. I lick my lips and thrust back into her warmth. And fuck if it isn't good.

I thrust more. Slaps fill the bathroom as I start to work my cock deep into her with every single thrust. Claiming deeper and deeper into her body.

Ichigo looks surprised once again. Moaning loudly as she feels me start to scramble her insides with the shape of my length, too big for comfort, but just enough for pure sexual bliss. "W-Wha..."

I dig my nails into my back as I start moving savagely. Us Klaxosaur move at speeds way faster than humans can. And while doing something like this, she'll break.

Suddenly I feel her pussy contract. Her torso starts to shake. She lets out a yelp as I feel liquid start to drain around my cock and onto my crotch. She came. Laughing now, I let out a particularly loud grunt as I feel myself encouraged to move even faster. I steel my endurance as I feel my refractory period starting to come down.

The mess of neat blue hair starts to come undone as I thrust her face against the shower wall. Her hair pin drops to the floor with a comparably soft clang as the loud animalistic thrusts of me fucking her fills the space. New drool starts to pour from her mouth as she let out a series of "Oh, oh, oh..." From her mouth as I fuck her silly.

"I'm going to breed your pussy. Give you a baby, and get your pregnant." I declare to her. It was such a powerful conviction. I don't care about what that means after tonight. This is -too- fucking hot.

"Zero Two... Nnh... Do it... If it means feeling th-THIS... DO IT!" I see her eyes bug out in her head as she resolves to not pass out from the pleasure. I can only imagine what it must feel like for this bitch. To feel all this stress. Feel afraid. And get railed by that person you were scared of. Ngh.

I feel my thrusts get especially deep, and my balls well up with pressure. My cum is churning and coming to a burning point as it gets ready to paint it's soft, fertile target. I see the small of her back and the way her round butt cheeks jiggle against my stomach. I want to make sure I get to fill this whore every single night I want to. And I'll get her pregnant for sure.

My red, monster cock starts to grow and grow. I feel myself push for anymore second of buildup, before...

I flip her over onto her back and to the ground. I manage to keep myself inside her. I grab both of her legs and stretch them over her head. Her body probably doesn't bend that far often, so with a shriek from her hoarse throat I thrust down into her for the last cacophonous times, feeling the womb I pressed against against before, give way as my cum spurts inside of her, filling her up, and getting her cunt filled to bursting with my baby batter. This is what I exactly came here for, I huffed, even my Klaxosaur endurance can't go through that without having to recover. I look down to see my slut, eyes rolling around, properly bred, and looking sweetly mine as drool spilled down her cheek. I feel as her pussy convulses again.

As I pull out, she squirts, covering my stomach in her sticky quim as my cum starts to pour out of her used hole.

She looked so happy. But I had one more objective I needed to check off. 

I grab her now limp body, so cute now that it has been filled, up again. I walk her over to the sink. Setting her down, I look out the window. Only an hour or so has passed. I let out a sigh of relief as I run the water faucet. Ichigo looks positively spent now. I fucked her so hard that she seems to have flickered into the realm of unconsciousness. I take a look at myself in the mirror. My red skin and sweat covered body, and my thick, long cock. I'm truly a monster. I cup a bit of water and throw it into Ichigo's face. The first time made her eye twitch under it's lid. The second time I saw her nose move as well. But the third time made her slowly open them both back up, joining me in her claiming once more, realizing once again that this is probably not a nightmare, I'd assume.

"Zero Two... Please... I really want more of your cock..." She said resignedly. The first thing she thought of when she woke up, already, hm? Good, good.

"Then more you shall get. Lean yourself over the sink. Maybe you'll be able to see yourself getting fucked this time."

"Oh... God... Zero Two... You're too... Big... Don't..." Didn't she just say? Whatever.

Grabbing an arm, I drape her over the basin of the sink. She gets the picture and with wobbly arms gets herself over the porcelain. Still naked, and leaving a small dribbling of cum from her now pregnant hole, she stops for a moment to breathe.

"What will Hiro think..." She sobs. Darling will be fine, I'm sure. Honestly, even if he wasn't, I'd take him being mad as long as I got to do this. What an annoying girl.

"Shut up. Bend over."

She pointed her butt up at me. But eh, I want to try it on my own accord. I pick up one of her legs and raise it to the side, exposing her holes once again. She's a bit on her side now, but I can deal with fucking her like this if I get access to her hole so nicely.

Her butt. I don't even worn the sorry slut as my swolen tip quickly pushes bast her anus and into her body. I feel as her body resists it, squeezing me out. This time, Ichigo lets out an actual cry of help as I split her on my thick, long, hard cock, down her virginal anal hole. Her body spasms, and in the pain, she lashes out and punches the wall, which I would guess probably hurt a little bit.

"Stay still, pet." I comment with a snort as I feel her giving some serious resistance. Not as much resistance as she'd need to have had mustered though.

As I continue to thrust, I feel the tight grip of her intestines squeeze on me. Though it wasn't as pleasurable as her pussy was, I still managed to get up and fill the hole. It was the thought that counted. As I did, she seemed to just whine, really. I guess she was too tired to do much more, much too my dismay.

I guess I can't get her to cum from there yet, hm? There's next time, hopefully.

Seeing her there, spent, and my devilish emotions being pacified for now due to me taking it all out on her lovely body, I picked her up and decided to bring her to my room. Putting her in bed next to me, I cuddled with her, naked, hoping that when morning came and we book awoke, a Klaxosaur didn't suddenly come and invade the plantation, or Ichigo would have no time to clean herself of my mess.

I just hope Darling doesn't mind if Ichigo starts acting a bit less like a leader, and more like a pet.


End file.
